The Force Wasn't Meant To Be Used Like This
by flawlessphoenix
Summary: In which Rey and Finn find out they can Force-Skype call each other. And Finn discovers he can do the same with someone else to varying effects. M/M warning.


**So this came to me in the dead of night. And I figured 'why not'.**

 **Basically took one scene (Finn waking up naked) and ignored almost everything plot-wise in the movie around it.**

 **I hope someone gets enjoyment from this crap. Sorry** y'all **.**

* * *

"Finn? Leaking? Naked? Do you have a shortage or something…" Before he can finish, Poe's eyes bulge out of his socket. There amid all the hustle and bustle of people collectively scrambling around to ensure a safe trip to the new base, was Finn. Awake! Standing upright! And full-on naked wrapped in plastic...

He hopped out of his X-Wing and ran as fast as his legs would allow him to reach Finn. "Buddy! How're you feeling?"

Poe spurted whatever fluid was leaking from Finn's recovery suit and slapped a hand to cover the hole. Instant regret. His handed on a region between Finn's belly button and his... Poe lowered his eyes to make sure he hadn't touched anything private. Like Finn's privates.

He hadn't.

But his gaze caught a glimpse of Finn's pubic hair and before he could see anymore, Poe snapped his eyes to Finn's. Not a much better sight. He wanted to stare, stare into the eyes long unseen behind shut lids resting and recuperating. Poe shook himself. He expertly dodges TIE fighters on a regular basis, he can skirt these desires.

Finn was obviously not in a right state. "C'mon, let's get you back to medical." How did no one take him back before he got this far? "You must have a million questions?"

"Poe?" It's the first time he hears Finn's voice when Poe tries to usher him back to medical. His voice is scratchy and low, but it's so good to hear it again. And it's the first time Finn looks directly at Poe and doesn't look like he's in a daze.

"Where's Rey?" He says with worrying urgency.

The last time Finn had seen her she was throttled into a tree, knocked unconscious. And he was fighting against Kylo Ren. As soon as he was alleviated of Rey's safety, Poe set out to find a way for them to communicate. But alas there was nothing he could to help Finn.

Poe was informed no lines of communication were allowed. The First Order are hot on their tails and could use any transmission to track them to the new base. Until it was safe, Finn or anyone else wouldn't be allowed to call anyone. Poe hated to be the bearer of bad news but he hoped the news will sting less coming from a friend.

The pilot returned to his quarters where he left Finn. He went inside to find Finn wearing his spare clothes, looking like they were made for a prince. Maybe it was the wrong description for Poe to use but it was the first thing that came to mind. Finn just radiated importance and beauty. He glowed with...something indescribable that made Poe's temperature rise and his groin ache. And now his heart ached remembering the news he has to share.

"Hey, I'm so sorry but... Until we're out of the First Order's reach...no calls can go out. All we can do is wait for now."

"Dammit!" Finn slams his fist on the nearest wall. "I…"

"Finn. She's okay. She left long before the First Order found our base." Poe reassures.

"Rey and I... We always have each other's back. She's the only thing I have like family." A tear escapes and travels down Finn's soft cheek.

"C'mere, buddy." Poe strides over to Finn hurriedly and envelops the saddened man in a hug. Finn holds onto him with no pulling back.

"I just need to hear her voice. To see that she's really okay." Finn confesses into Poe's shoulder.

"I know, Finn. I know." He rubs his back in slow motions.

"Rey?"

Yeah, Finn. I know you miss her. But I promise it's gonna be okay."

No. I can... I can feel her." He steps away from Poe's embrace, only by a few inches, holding onto his shoulders but looking past him. "Rey, are you there?"

Poe jerks at Finn's abrupt laughter.

"I can hear you! How is this possible?"

Poe turns around to the space where Finn is staring at. The only thing visible is Finn's repaired jacket that Poe may have been working on as he sat by Finn's side. And the only thing he can hear is the odd clanking of metal from the vents.

Poe fetches Leia, the only one aboard who make sense out of what's going on.

"Reach out with your feelings. Feel that bond you share with one another." Leia instructs. She breathes in long, slow breaths along with Finn, while Poe stands close by quiet and still to not disrupt them.

"I can see her. Rey!" Finn breaks out a sunny smile that infects Poe and Leia with one of their own. "Yeah, I'm great. ***** Poe and Leia are with me. ***** BB-8 was injured, nothing major. But the little Droid needs a good tune-up. ***** Gave that bastard a good slice across the face, huh. Nice! Oh uhm sorry, General."

Leia waves him off. "When she told me, I gave her a hug."

"Alright, be safe. And tell Chewie 'Hi'. Oh, and one to Luke Skywalker too."

Poe watches the one-sided conversation end with astonishment. Not only by Finn and Rey's use of the Force but by Finn looking as bright as a double sun rising in the sky. And just as beautiful, he allows himself to think.

"Rey says that Luke has cut himself off from the force. She's working on helping him, to bring him back."

"That little kriffing... No wonder I couldn't reach him." Leia shakes her head at her brother's action. Poe knew enough to know that Luke had taken a hard hit and was looking for answers.

"Thank you, Finn. And give my thanks to Rey the next time you talk to her."

After all the day's excitement, Poe lays in his bed awake - on the edge of sleep. Thoughts of Finn seeped in. How happy Finn looked to see Rey. And how Finn seemed more at ease on the ship as Poe gave him a tour with a few meet and greets that he never got around to back on D'Qar. He remembers how Finn felt in his arms the times they hugged. How Finn perfectly filled out his spare clothes. Finn's luscious thighs hugging the dark blue pants lent to him. Glimpses of Finn's naked body.

Sleep takes hold of Poe and his mind fills in the blanks for what Poe hadn't allowed himself to view. He can see every curve, shadow, hair of Finn's body in great detail. As if he was right in front of him.

"Poe?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm here, I'm right here." Although Poe's not sure where he is. He doesn't see himself or feel his body. He can just feel his desire. The urge to see all of Finn.

"I'm naked. Why am I naked?"

"Because clothing doesn't suit you. You're too beautiful to be covered." Poe answers with a breathy quality to his voice. And suddenly he can feel his body. He can see his fingers stroking along Finn's exposed pecs to his hardened nipples, flicking one with his thumb.

Finn shudders under the touch. "Poe - what's happening?"

"Something that should've happened if you weren't taken from me."

Poe cradles Finn's face in his hands and presses his lips against Finn's. Slow at first to savor the long sought after moment then hot and heavy once he knew Finn was there to stay.

Poe's hands traveled south to grab as much of Finn's plump ass to push Finn against him. Their bodies smacked together, and it's then that Poe distantly realizes that he isn't wearing anything either. Every part of their front is touching each other. Their lips, their noses pressed to the other's cheek, the hairs of Poe's torso tickle along Finn's smooth body.

Their lips parted at Finn's request, Poe whines at the loss. "Are you sure about this? We can stop right now. Maybe we shouldn't..."

Poe's eyes trailed the defined peaks of Finn's cupid's bow then up to his eyes. "Not a chance. We're doing this." Poe said with a determination that was usually reserved for his missions.

"Yeah?" Their lips crash at Poe's initiation, further proving how much Poe wanted this to happen.

Suddenly Finn was lifted by Poe, legs hugging the pilot's waist. Poe's erection twitched upward repeatedly, knocking at Finn's puckered hole. And Finn was all too ready to let Poe in the door.

Poe was concerned that he needed to prep before he entered Finn but somehow he slid into the man with no indication that Finn was the least bit uncomfortable. He didn't care how unconventional it was for Finn to be ready without being prepped, all Poe cared was Finn's look of pure bliss as the pilot rocked an easy rhythm into him. He didn't know long they went but it was long enough that he should've been straining under the weight of carrying Finn with no support. Poe stood in the middle of his room hoisting Finn around his waist like the man weighed nothing. Yet Poe could feel a tangible weight around him to let him know this was really happening. The room started to fade out around him, white nothingness replacing the far edges. He should've been alarmed, but as the space dematerialized inch by inch toward the pair Poe could feel his building orgasm reaching its peak.

"Are you with me, buddy?" Poe didn't want this to end but if it did, then he wanted Finn with to experience the high heading his way.

"All the way." Somehow hearing that made Poe impossibly harder. He worried that the walls inside of Finn wouldn't be enough to contain what felt like an ever-swelling hard on.

"Finn… I'm - I'm cu- AH!"

Poe awoke in his bed, panting hard and tingling all over - every nerve ending sensitive to the scratchy sheets of his bed. "Oh my- what the…" Poe felt a wetness pooling his front. He lifted his sheets to see he came in his pants like a teenager. "Oh man." He couldn't even feel embarrassed because it was the best dream he'd ever have of his life. And oddly enough, the best sex. But once his high wore down and smile faded, he wondered how will he look Finn in the eyes after this.

With a groan, he goes to a drawer to change his underwear. Had it been a long while since he jerked off? Because he was soaked in cum. He changes his underwear and his shirt that was wet at the bottom. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror to see hickeys on his neck. Exactly where dream-Finn latched on. But it was only a dream. Right?

The buzz of his intercom interrupted his thoughts. Who is calling him this late in the… Morning?

Poe looked at the time. He had slept through the night. But it felt so short.

He answers the intercom and it's Finn wanting to enter. Poe curses to himself. He thought he'd have more time to figure out how to face Finn. But there's no time like the present, might as well deal with it.

Finn steps in with a tray of food that Poe wasn't aware he wanted until his stomach churns at the sight. Was Poe still asleep?

"Uhhhh?" Poe eloquently produces as he points to the food.

"Yeah, this. I figured the least I could do was serve you breakfast in bed after last night. Or maybe I should jump ship in an escape pod and never show my face again?" Finn adds when Poe stares blankly at him. "I'm so sorry, Poe."

"What? Why're you sorry?"

"Last night...when we...when I invaded your mind like that. I should've known better after what Kylo did to you."

Poe scratched the top of his already tousled hair, giving him a matching look to go with his confusion. "That was real? You and I? It wasn't a dream?"

"Yes and no. We were together through a force link. Like I shared with Rey, sort of. But in our sleep."

"But I'm not 'one with the force'."

"I am. Apparently. I thought it was Rey linking us but I guess it was both of us. And in my sleep, I did the same to us. I just remember going to sleep and my last thought was of...you." Finn ducks his head.

Poe breathed out a chuckle. "So did I."

"You did?" Finn says, looking back up at Poe with hope. Then shakes his head. "Regardless, I had no right go into your mind. Once I realized what was happening I should have severed our connection. I should've-"

Poe rushes to Finn and pecks his babbling lips, soft and quick. "You have nothing to apologise for." Poe grabs the tray out of Finn's hand. "Now c'mon. The only thing you owe me is a cuddle."

They both hop into bed, enjoying their meal and each other's company.

"So, you think the real thing will be better?" Finn asks after the tray is set aside and their fingers are woven together, pressed to each other's side - sitting upright.

"I can't wait to find out." Poe leans in to kiss Finn and pulls him lower so they're laying together. They don't explore their question, both too full to do anything but enjoy the warmth of their joined bodies.


End file.
